


Sweet Boy

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Desperation, Fluff, Humiliation, Multi, PUBG AU, Porn With Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Shots bounced off metal, flying in every which direction as Gavin jumped behind a crate, effectively corning himself in a little hidey hole, holding his empty pistol to his chest as if it would protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mild in general, next chapter will have everything else! )b  
> Warning for mild gore, but nothing crazy

Gavin would be the first to admit he didn’t do well under high-stress situations under normal circumstances. Tack on a run and gun scenario where not only his life but his significant others' lives were on the line? Consider every rational though Gavin could've had garbage.  

On top of that, he was alone because he separated himself from the others on his search for a better gun. Not on purpose, he just got sidetracked in his frustrations of being the only one with a pistol still.   

So, excuse him for thinking the best course of action to be shoving the couch in the room against a wall and huddling behind it, even with its new spot it hardly gave him any cover, not to mention the dragging noises, clutching his pistol to his chest like it would somehow protect him while empty.  

 Heavy footsteps made their way down the hallway and a stream of bullets destroyed the door – Gavin probably didn’t close it as quietly as he thought he did – causing Gavin to shrink in on himself, slapping his hand over his mouth keeping his whine from slipping out. But the light slap of his hand on his mouth made a light sound and soon after another round of bullets were shot off at random all over the place. 

Everything went quiet for a moment and Gavin chanced a looked peeking over the arm of the couch, but his hand holding his pistol fumbled it and its slammed against the ground, Gavin's eyes widened in horror.  

A second dragged out and he watched as the man slowly turned in his direction and started reloading his gun while taking slow, sure steps towards him.  

Gavin's brain was screaming at him to at least duck back down, or to scramble away, but he couldn’t. Between the blinding panic, Gavin flushed in embarrassment as he felt his trousers going damp with piss. Tears welled up in his eyes and the man before him barked out a laugh which caused Gavin to whimper deep in his throat. 

Whoever this guy was, was high off a power trip, because instead of shoot Gavin then and there, he simply pressed the gun to Gavin's head as Gavin sunk to his knees and curled up into a ball; blocking out the mocking laughter.  

Squeezing his eyes shut, he whispered a quiet apology to the guys and waited for a single shot to ring out and blinding pain before nothing.  

But when the shot rang out and he felt nothing except something warm splattering all over him, Gavin stayed hunched in on himself until he heard wet sounds of something being beaten. He swallowed back his fear and pushed himself up with shaking arms. 

He kept his eyes trained on his hands and stared at the blood coating them and the ground around him, turning back to look at the wall, more blood and piece of what looked like chucks slide down the wall and he quickly tore his eyes away from the mess, fighting his gagging reflexes. After a second of dry heaving, the thumping from before picked up again in Gavin's ears – he was sure it never stopped, and Gavin dragged himself up using the couch to support his weight. 

Blood was all over the front of the couch and in front of him, a bit away from the couch was Alfredo clubbing the body with the butt of his rifle. Gavin whipped his tears away, even from here he could see the pure rage in Alfredo's eyes. Legs going weak, he let himself fall back to the ground, ignoring the puddle he was sitting in and wrapped his arms around himself.    

When the noises stop he keeps his head tucked in close to his chest and doesn’t look up until fingers are massaging his scalp and Alfredo is making soft cooing noises at him. 

Gavin let himself lean into the touch.  

"I'll protect you, baby," Alfredo whispered into his hair, "I've got you. You're safe." And suddenly Gavin was way too aware of the mess he made, he tried to worm his way out of Alfredo's arms but instead got himself pulled into a tighter hug.   

He was sure Alfredo would've sat there all day with him, but when a light voice started yelling and screaming, Alfredo jerked in surprise and tore his earpiece out.  

"Jesus fucking Christ, Geoff. Calm down, I've got him, he's fine."  

Alfredo helped pull him up while he reassured Geoff and Jack he was fine and starts cleaning the blood off him as much as he could. Shrinking away from Alfredo's touch, Gavin tried to bat his hands away when he got to is trousers, instead, Alfredo went quiet and squeezed his hip telling Geoff and Jack he'd let them know when they left and cut off the connection. 

Gavin bit his lip, not able to meet Alfredo's eyes, he was sure he was snickering at him for pissing his pants. It was a dumb thought he knew; Alfredo wasn’t like that. But Gavin's brain wasn’t working properly.  

When his touch left, Gavin's eyes snapped towards him, however, anything he was planning on saying died on his tongue at the sight of Alfredo undoing his trousers. Leaving Alfredo standing in nothing but a bulletproof vest and his underwear. He held out his trousers to Gavin.   

"Come on, take your pants off, we've gotta hurry back to the others or their gonna throw a bigger fit."  

His voice was small when he spoke. "You don’t have to..." 

"Either you run around in piss stained pants or take mine, I'm fine like this, it's not a problem!"  

Gavin's cheeks burned with shame; there was no judgment in Alfredo's voice and Gavin nodded slowly and started undoing his trousers, peeling them off his thighs. At the feeling of his wetness still clinging to him even with one thing of clothing off, he clenched his jaw. Fisting the waistband of his underwear.  

"Just go commando." 

Whining despite himself, Gavin started tugging his underwear and Alfredo was moving again; this time pulling his vest and shirt off, tossing it at Gavin's head. Flailing a little bit, Gavin unwrapped it from his head while Alfredo put his vest back on.  

Cleaned up enough, he took Alfredo's trousers and slipped into them. Looking up at Alfredo once he had the clothing securely on. Gavin's lips twitched but he said nothing as Alfredo pulled him in for a kiss before they left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C h e e r s : D

From the moment Geoff's eyes landed on Alfredo as they got closer, he burst into a choked giggling fit, nearly shooting himself in the foot if it wasn’t for Jack's hand reaching out and steadying him and his gun. In turn, Jack kept his laughter more contained while trying to ask if they were okay; his attempts at checking in, however, might as well have been none existent because of the volume of Geoff's laughter as he pointed at Alfredo in his lack of clothing. 

Snorting around his laughter, Geoff looked as though he'd crumble to the ground and since Jack stopped trying to talk he simply looked on in amusement as he shouldered most of Geoff's weight. Soaking up the scene, it was a tiny second of peace for Gavin, not having anyone’s attention on him or inspecting further on why he wasn’t wearing his own clothes anymore. He’d like to think that was all a part of a big plan on Alfredo’s part; to keep him from feeling less vulnerable. 

While he knew Alfredo was just being a sweetheart in giving him his trousers, he didn’t have to, but he did and even if it was a spur of the moment decision it was out of love and Gavin was grateful he wouldn't be running around smelling like piss. Though he was sure there was a lingering smell. He tried not to think about it too much. 

Gavin took a deep breath, letting some of his worries wash away as Jack sidestepped Geoff, giving Alfredo a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back on his way over towards him, giving him a quick once-over before making sure, for himself that he was fine. Cupping his face and rubbing his cheek. 

Soon enough, the peace was broken; gunshots from the south shattered the bubble around them, putting them all on alert. A heart-racing reminder they still had a match to win. Alfredo immediately on the looking out for stragglers, and Gavin felt ease wash over him, looking at his boy's he wasn’t worried about their chances of winning. They'd pull through.    

Jack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and tugged him along. Yelling for Alfredo to pick a new spot for them stat when a shiver went down Gavin’s spine and he was suddenly pulled from Jack’s soothing touch and he found himself pressed against Geoff’s chest. Geoff’s hand that reached out for him slipped down his arm to his trousers belt loops. 

Without a second of hesitation, Geoff pulled him in for a kiss - somewhere behind him he heard Jack and Alfredo making exasperated sounds but paid them no mind, even if he wanted to his mind was suddenly blank with nothing but Geoff. 

Geoff.  _Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff!_

Swallowing a moan, Gavin attempted to wrap his arms around Geoff’s neck but was stopped when Geoff broke the kiss and nibbled on his earlobe instead. His breath tickling his skin as he spoke.

“Well shit. You pissed yourself and I missed it?" 

Gavin knew Geoff was a force to be reckoned with when he took note of something being out of place and put his mind to a single task; his brain became static because Geoff noticed. It was wishful thinking that he wouldn’t. His words made Gavin stiffening and he tried to suppress the full body tremor that wrecked him. Squirming he tried separating himself from Geoff. Another tug on his earlobe and he stopped moving, breathing hard. Head spinning. 

"You're wearing Fredo's pants, think I wouldn’t notice? God, the things that fuck does for you." A trail of kisses along his jawline. "Did he fuck you good? Or was there no time for that? You desperate for a good fucking, hm?" His voice was husky already and if Gavin shifted his leg he'd be able to feel Geoff's hardening cock against him.   

Not trusting his voice, Gavin shook his head and buried his face in Geoff's shoulder, whining. He wanted to say it was because he'd been terrified, but something told him that would spur Geoff on more; not to mention it was riling Gavin up as well. So, he kept his mouth shut. For now, at least. 

A crash of bombs went off from where he and Alfredo had come from, breaking the tension. He looked over Geoff's shoulder at the same time as Jack stomping back over towards them, tugging him out of Geoff's hold and ushering him towards Alfredo. Probably giving Geoff a stern look. 

" _Let's go!_ "  

-

Shaking, Gavin clutched the third energy drink Geoff had shoved in his hands while Alfredo and Jack ran around outside the hanger; all the yelling and shouting from both their side and whoever was attacking drowned out from all the gunfire and crashing of more bombs a few houses away. Beside him, Geoff stood guard at the entryway; every couple of seconds glancing his way and motioning for him to finish his drink. 

Gavin was already curling his toes in his shoes, the pressure in his bladder making him twitch at every which move he made. Looking at the can, he shook it around and listened as the liquid sloshed around inside causing him to squeeze his legs together. A blush searing his skin as he quickly chugged it down, crushing the can and tossing it across the room.   

"Happy?!" 

He didn’t expect an answer back, but when the sound of rolling metal reached his ears his head snapped up and he stared at the new energy drink rolling his way and Geoff had this smug as all shit smile on his face.

It bumped against his shoes and without thinking Gavin pulled his legs in and all but groaned at the added pressure in his pelvis. It rolled forward more as he wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them closer to his body for more pressure. He sucked in his stomach and whimpered. It was almost too good, but not enough all at the same time.  

The room was quiet, save for his heavy breathing. He forced his right hand let go of its death grip on his other arm and blindly searched for the can. With it in hand, he popped it open and not bothering to even humor Geoff with pleading eye contact; he guzzled the drink down. From both sides of his mouth, some spilled as it flooded his mouth, but he forced it down, moaning on accident when he slumped against the wall behind him, stretching out his full bladder.    

Eyes shut, Gavin's body tingled. Absentmindedly, he crushed the can still in hand and tossed it somewhere in the room.     

Heavy footsteps got closer to him and for a split second, Gavin thought someone got past Geoff; eyes flying open, his pulse racing until his eyes settled on Geoff's body stalking towards him and he settled. His heart racing for another reason now as Geoff got closer and nudged his legs apart. 

Complying with ease, Gavin bit his lip at the shift in pressure, looking up at Geoff as he looked down at him. He made no move to touch him and Gavin wasn't surprised, he knew Geoff was waiting for him to beg; however, it didn’t stop him from reaching out and touching Geoff's thigh, rubbing his thumb in a circle over the clothed skin. Like this, he considered offering Geoff a blowjob. 

They stared at one another for an agonizing second. Gavin's palms started to sweat and his bladder was getting fuller, making even the pressure from his waistband unbearable and uncomfortable. 

A particularly loud gunshot rang off, ricocheting off metal that caused him to jump and a throaty moan slip passed his lips when he felt a hand tangling in his hair pulling his head back and the other on his waistband, pulling it back some so a few fingers could slip between the material and skin. 

"Fuck, commando?"

Gavin's hands flew up, one on the hand in his hair, the other gripping Geoff's forearm. Gripping both tight when the hand on his waistband stayed were it was but pressed down on his pelvis and choked on another moan mixed something that was meant to be Geoff's name and a  _yes_ , to his previous question. 

His hips jumped forward when Geoff rolled his hand further up his pelvis until they were in a steady rhythm. 

Geoff took his time with him, biting his lips and in turn letting Gavin do the same, but the constant game changer was the amount of pressure Geoff would apply. One second, he was pressing down so hard on him, Gavin was sure he was going to explode and piss all over the both of them; the other times, had Gavin begging for the harder pressure back, bucking his hips as much as Geoff would allow.

With his head thrown back and mouth open, Geoff made quick work of his neck, sucking hickey after hickey on every inch of skin he could reach. Tears blurred his vision and Gavin blinked them away.

"Geoff _–_ I _need."_

God, he needs a number of things, but his mind was pure static with all the different things Geoff was doing he couldn’t process a proper thought.  

"I've got you, baby, I've got you," Geoff whispered, "Don't worry about a thing."

Despite the sickeningly sweet words, Gavin could feel his smile on his skin and the hand on his pelvis moved away completely. Soon followed by all of Geoff. 

Biting his tongue in haste to call out for Geoff, he winced at both the pain and pleasure that spread through his body. His hands grabbed at and started unbuttoning his trousers, but just as he was about the pull the fly down he stopped, glancing up at Geoff with wide pleading eyes. 

Geoff was still smiling at him, his eyes roaming over every bit of him before he nodded, "Sure buddy, touch yourself." 

And that was all Gavin needed as he attempted to tear the zipper off. When it got stuck sounds of frustration bubbled in his throat causing Geoff to chuckle, Gavin ignored him. Tugging the trousers down to his thigh once he finally had the zipper down and Gavin could've cried from relief at not having the annoying presence of the waistband digging into his skin.  

Remembering Geoff words, he felt his skin burning as he wrapped his hand around his dick. Instead of stroking himself though, he simply held himself tight around the base while his other hand alternated between rubbed soft circles on his pelvis and playing with his balls. 

Somewhere far off he heard more footsteps followed by choked gasps and a single, _holy shit_ and  _right, he's hot when he's so worked up._

He registered Alfredo's voice and pressed down harder on himself, wincing around a moan; remembering it was Alfredo who found him in the first place, covered in his own piss, but took care of him like it was nothing. And since Alfredo was back here which meant Jack was too. His boys were watching him and that alone almost made him just let go then and there and make a mess of himself while they watched, but he wanted them to touch him. 

Then, just like that, hands were running through his hair, he was shifted around – moaning at each new lovely movement and gentle touch – his back against a warm chest, and another pair of hands pulling his trousers all the way off. 

"We've got at least twenty minutes. Give or take!" 

"We can't make him continue like this! Have to ease him through it."

"Alright, alright, hold him still Jack."

Their words went in one ear and out the other. Gavin whimpered, squirming in their hold trying to get comfortable; then the wonderful pain of pressure was back and he threw his head back onto someone's shoulder – Jack's shoulder, realized when he felt a beard rubbing his cheek, followed by fuzzy kisses. 

"Fredo, come here." 

Movement happened and Gavin peaked his eyes open, flushing when he came face to face with Alfredo. Shoving his nerves down he reached out and wrapped his arms around Alfredo's neck, pulling him in for an open mouth kiss. 

Spit dribbled from the corners of his mouth and with a quick breakaway for air, Alfredo was in a similar state. Behind him, Geoff wrapped his arms around Alfredo's waist, squishing the two of them together. Kissing Alfredo on the neck, bypassing him and shared a kiss with Jack. 

Both he and Alfredo hyper-focused on their mouths moving together.  

The heat of everything overwhelmed him and he whined, tugging Alfredo back down, making him go off balance and his body tumbled forward. His hands slamming against the wall behind Jack and pulling Geoff with him. The suddenness rattling Gavin and the added weight of Alfredo and Geoff on him had him gasping and twitching. His toes curling when Jack's hands wrapped around his waist and that little bit of pressure caused Gavin to sob in pain because he knew he had to hold it. He couldn’t let go until Geoff said so! 

And like he read his thoughts, another pair of hands were pressing down on his pelvis and Geoff was murmuring in his ear. 

"It's okay, baby, you can go, let go we've got you."

He nodded clumsily, swallowing down a mixture of sobbing chirps and breathy moans when more hands touched him. This time on his dick as well alongsdie Alfredo kissing his neck, alternating between light bites and whispering reassuring words. 

"It's okay Gavvy, make a mess of yourself and us."

"I –  _I can't_ , please, _I –_ " 

Geoff cupped his face and smashed their lips together while Alfredo and Jack worked on his neck, bladder, and dick. When Geoff pulled away, he held eye contact. 

"Come on Gavvers, piss yourself, you know you want to.  _We_  want you to." 

With that, whatever mental block was stopping him snapped and he sobbed in relief as the next wave of pressure on his bladder opened the floodgates. He tried to call out to each of them, to say their names at some compacity, but his mind and body weren't working with him as he shook uncontrollably while he emptied his bladder all over Alfredo's hand, his thighs, and probably Jack's crotch.   

His ears buzzed as he body went lax. Leaving him surround in warmth from both the bodies around him and the piss pushed out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
